1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe joint that connects pipes to two parallel ports such as output ports in a five-port solenoid transfer valve, and in particular to a pipe joint for a fluid pressure apparatus that enables even joints with a female screw to be simply installed in two parallel ports in which quick joints are normally installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a generally known solenoid transfer valve, either quick joints or joints with a female thread are used to connect pipes to two output ports A and B, and several products including such an option are available on the market.
If several types of such products are available on the market that are actually the same except for such a pipe joint in this manner, the type and number of products stored during manufacturing and distribution increase. Furthermore, if other options are provided, such as selectability of the form or direction in which feeding lines are connected to a solenoid in a solenoid transfer valve, the type and number of products stored during manufacturing and distribution also significantly increase.
To deal with this problem, the quick joints and the joints with a female thread that are installed in the two parallel ports A and B are interchangeable. However, the quick joints must only be inserted into joint-insertion openings via a seal in ports and (rotatably) fixed so as not to slip out, but the joints with a female thread must be fixed so as not to rotate, enabling male screw members to be screwed into the female threads for piping. Thus, the joints with a female thread must include a means for preventing rotation, and therefore have a complicated structure, require a large number of parts, include many are complicated to assemble, and are high in cost.